I Can Love You Like That
by Emily is Sailor Mars
Summary: PG for mild language...I couldn't write a story without a little!!! Um...basically it's a Seiya/Usagi fic....um..I explain the reat in the author's note at the beginning! R and R pleeze! IT'S MY FIRST FIC!!!


**Author's Note:  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic that I've ever actually finished! YAY! Ok, this is sort-of a song-fic...but not really. The concert part could be like a music video....och! You'll just have to use your imaginations to see it..how I wish I could actually MAKE music videos...so MANY MANY ideas...ahem, back to what I was saying......Right. To tell the truth, I know next to nothing about the Stars Season, and so, therefore, I dedicate this work to Dani, who's taught me everything I know, helped me out, put up with me, and still remained my best friend. THANKS DANI!!!! Well, in this fic, Usagi knows Seiya loves her....and it's going to end MY WAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* Ok, so, in saying that, don't make fun of me, or flame me, if I mess something up. But feel free to MST...that'd be hella funny......o, right, those aren't allowed...I personally liked them...o well....um.....Enjoy the fic!  
  
P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon, any of the characters, or the song "I Can Love You Like That". It's by All 4 One...great song...^_^  
  
I CAN LOVE YOU LIKE THAT  
  
by Emily is Sailor Mars  
  
Usagi sat on her living room couch, thinking about her current situation. *I love Mamo-chan.......*, she thought. *And he loves me....but Seiya loves me too.....but I love Mamo-chan! How do I tell Seiya to stop loving me? Is that even POSSIBLE?!??!* "AUGHHH!!" She roared aloud. "Chibi- chibi?" came a small voice by the side of the couch. A little head poked over the armrest. "Chibi?" she asked again. "Oh, Chibi-Chibi....I'm sorry....I just don't know what to do...." The little redhead crawled into her lap. "What to do..." Chibi-Chibi repeated. "Right.", Usagi confirmed. "I know.....I'll let you decide! Chibi-Chibi...Mamo-chan...or Seiya?" Chibi- Chibi looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled when she heard the name Seiya. "or Seiya! or Seiya!", she repeated excitedly. "Riiiight. " Usagi said, sighing. "You're not exactly impartial are you?" She picked up the little girl from her lap and set her on the floor. She stood up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Chibi-Chibi...we're going to see Rei."  
  
As Usagi and her small companion reached Hiwaka Jinja, they spotted Rei. She was in her temple kimono, feeding Phobos and Deimos. "Rei-chan!", Usagi called out, waving her arms furiously. Rei looked up and smiled. She rose to her full height and walked to greet her friend. Chibi-Chibi immediately ran off to play with the crows. "Usagi! What are you doing here?" Rei said as she greeted Usagi with a hug. "Well, I wanted to see you! You're my best friend! Can't a friend stop by for a visit once in a while?" As Usagi said this, Rei could see tears forming in her eyes. "Usagi- chan....what's the REAL reason you came?" Rei soothingly asked. "Um....well, you know how Seiya--" She couldn't finish. She was to choked up to speak without ACTUALLY crying. "Let's go inside...." Rei said. She put her arm over Usagi's shoulders and the two girls disappeared inside.  
  
"Ok, this is about Seiya, right?" Usagi nodded. "And Mamoru and who to quote unquote chose." Usagi nodded again. Rei sighed. "Usagi....I don't know what to do. Maybe you should just go talk to Seiya." "And say what?!?! 'I can't decide between you and my boyfriend. Sorry.' ?!?!" "Well, no...." Rei trailed off. She obviously couldn't help her friend with this one. "Rei..you haven't.....I mean....well, have you....." "Have I seen anything in the fire about this?", Rei supplied. "Yeah...", Usagi said, averting her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I haven't. But don't worry. I know everything will turn out for the best. Maybe destiny was wrong this time...who knows? Just remember...you are not alone." Rei hugged her troubled friend with reassurance. Usagi started to cry. "Thank you, Rei- chan. Thank you for everything."  
  
The next day, Usagi woke up with Seiya's face directly over hers. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!", she screamed, bolting upright in bed. Minako moved her Three Lights poster and gave Usagi with a weird look. "C'mon Usagi!!! Get up!!! We're going to the Three Lights' Concert tonight and I need to buy a new outfit!!! C'mon, you lazy bum, get a move on!" Minako then began to bounce on the bed. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up!", Usagi complained. "Just give me five minutes."  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.....  
  
Usagi and Minako raced out the front door of Usagi's house. "I'll beat you! You eat too many sweets! I'll SURELY beat you!" Minako yelled over her shoulder. "Like hell you will!" Usagi cried. She gunned it and sped far ahead. She looked back at Minako and said, "Haha!", and stuck out her tongue. "Usagi, watch out!!!" Minako called. "Huh?" SLAM! "OW!", Usagi protested, sprawled on the ground. "Usagi?" "SEIYA?!??!" Seiya offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and was soon face to face with him. "Hi.", he said. "Hi.", she replied. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Then Minako broke in. "Seiya! We have to go! We're shopping for something to wear to your concert tonight!" Seiya's face seemed to light up. "You'll be there?", he asked Usagi hopefully, clutching her hand to his heart. Her face began to feel hot. "Yes.", she replied, softly. "Great...I'll see you there..." He said, smiling as if to make his face crack. Minako grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her frantically away. "Now you're really gonna have to look gorgeous!", she cried, leading her friend all the way to the hottest shop in town.  
  
Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru all arrived at the concert together. "Why did WE have to come?", Haruka bitched spitefully, sneering at a picture of Seiya. "In case there's something we have to take care of!", Michiru reminded her. Makoto gave their tickets to the ticket-taker at the door. "Well....let's go!", she announced. The seven girls walked into the concert hall and stood looking for the door that would lead to their seats. "There it is." Ami pointed to a large door. "Whoa, Makoto! Good seats!" Rei exclaimed appreciatively. "Well, it always helps to flirt with the seller." Mako said, shrugging. They walked through the door and straight down to front row, center. "I'm so excited!", Minako squealed, bouncing in her seat. Everyone chose to ignore her. Except for Usagi. She wouldn't have noticed if everyone was running around naked with trashcans on their heads. She was completely lost in thought. She had promised herself that she would tell Seiya after the show that she was choosing Mamoru, but was it the right thing to do? She was still thinking as the band walked onto the stage and started their first song. How could she make this decision?!?!?  
  
The concert had gone extremely well. The songs were performed without error, the crowd loved them, and everything was just right. It was nearly over, however. Seiya took the mike and stepped out to the front of the stage. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, this will be our last song tonight." The audience let out a collective moan. "But this isn't one of our regular songs...it's more of a special song that holds more meaning for me now, than any song I've ever heard." As he said this, he looked straight at Usagi, seeing only her through all of the lights and admirers. The opening notes sounded, and Seiya began to sing:  
  
Yeah ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
They read you Cinderella  
  
You hoped it would come true  
  
That one day your Prince Charming would come  
  
Rescue you  
  
You like romantic movies  
  
And you never will forget  
  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed  
  
Juliet  
  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
  
You don't have to wait no more  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth  
  
If you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything  
  
That's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I never make a promise  
  
I don't intend to keep  
  
So when I say "forever"  
  
Forever's what I mean  
  
  
  
Well I'm no Casanova  
  
But I swear this much is true  
  
I'll be holding nothing back  
  
When it comes to you  
  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
  
But baby open up your eyes  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth  
  
If you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything  
  
That's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I can love you like that  
  
If you want tenderness  
  
I got tenderness  
  
And I see through  
  
To the heart of you  
  
If you want a man  
  
Who will understand  
  
You don't have to look very far  
  
I can love you  
  
Girl I can love you  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth  
  
If you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything  
  
That's precious to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth  
  
If you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
My heart my world  
  
Show you you're everything  
  
You're everything to me  
  
I can love you like that  
  
I would make you my world  
  
Move heaven and earth  
  
If you were my girl  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Be all that you need  
  
Show you you're everything  
  
That's precious to me  
  
If you give me a chance  
  
I can love you like that  
  
  
  
When the song ended, they both had tears in their eyes. While Usagi's flowed freely, Seiya's glistened in his eyes. "I-I- I love you, Usagi.", he said softly. "I love you too.", she whispered. He held his hand down to her, and smiling through the tears, she accepted. He pulled her onto the stage, and in front of everyone in the concert hall, he kissed her. And this time, she kissed him back. 


End file.
